A Whisper
by 406Mea
Summary: "Mo-Motochika …." / "Apakah bisikanku ini membuatmu bahagia, Magoichi?" / "A-aku …." / "Pacaran, yuk?" / ChikaMago fic. Dedicated to Dissa Chavalliana. Happy 14th, Dear!


**-000-**

 **DEDICATED TO** **DISSA CHAVALLIANA**

 **-000-**

 _Hey what's going on guys? It's Mea here and welcome back._

 _Intro_ -nya gak Mea bold, takut kebanting sama tulisan dedikasinya.

 _Anyway_ , SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, DISSA! Emak spesial banget buat Meaw. Teman pertama, Author favorit pertama, _reviewer_ pertama dan fav pertama. MEAW SAYANG EMAK 3

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Warning: OOC, mungkin? Gue gak begitu menghayati Chika ama Mago sih. Ehe. Tapi pengen bikin mereka karena ChoSaikAzai favorit Dissa. (Nagamasa : "Najis, gue dilupain sama Mea.") Selain itu … alur aneh yang gak bisa diterima oleh Readers. HIKS MAAP. Alurnya juga mungkin agak terlalu cepat, ya. Gue ngebut banget soalnyeee sehari doang hiks

Ini sudut pandang Magoichi 3

 _ENJOOOOY!_

 **-000-**

 **M-A-G-O-I-C-H-I**

Diam-diam aku melihatinya dari jauh—ia tampak sedang berjalan kemari. Dia, lelaki ber- _eye patch_ ungu berambut abu-abu muda yang sudah sekian lama menawan hatiku.

Namanya Chousokabe Motochika. Dia adalah teman sekelas sekaligus tetangga sebelah rumah. Sering sekali kami mengerjakan PR bersama, entah di rumahnya ataupun di rumahku. Lebih tepatnya, kami bersahabat baik sejak 9 tahun lalu.

Dan, sudah 8 tahun ia menarik hatiku padanya.

Namun aku tetap menjaga perasaan ini. Tidak ada yang tahu, karena aku tidak mau tiba-tiba Motochika bisa tahu dan menjauhiku. Tidak apa-apa harus bohong di depannya, karena aku tidak mau dia pergi.

 _Sekalipun dia menyukai Sanada Yukimura di kelas sebelah._

Homo, memang. Tapi aku tetap menghargai dan mencintainya.

Aku melongok ke luar jendela kamar yang menghadap halaman depan. Kulihat lagi dirinya yang kini berada di depan rumahku, memanggil-manggil namaku sambil memencet bel rumah yang terpasang di pagar rumahku.

"MAGOICHI- _NEECHAN_ , ADA MOTOCHIKA- _KUN_ TUH, MAU NGERJAIN PR BARENG!"

Adikku berteriak dengan sangat keras di ruang tamu. Ia berasumsi bahwa Motochika akan mengerjakan PR karena melihat buku-buku dan tempat pensil yang dibawa olehnya.

Aku menghela napas, kemudian segera keluar kamar untuk menyambut Motochika—lelaki yang kucintai itu.

"Oi, Magoichi- _chan_! Besok 'kan ulangan Kimia. Bantu aku, ya? Kamu 'kan pintar Kimia, sementara aku gagal banget. Bantuiiiin!" Motochika merengek seperti bayi.

"Motochika- _kun_!" tegurku sambil membuka pagar rumah. "Jangan kayak bayi. Aku bantuin kok, pasti. 'Kan aku _sahabat_ mu."

 _Ouch_.

Sedetik setelah aku berbicara seperti itu, senyumnya merekah. "Oke, aku kayak bayi, ya."

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku saat Motochika mulai menangis, meraung-raung layaknya bayi kelaparan.

"Motochika- _kun_ , ih!" gerutuku. "Jadi ngakak, nih! Kapan belajarnya kalau ngakak mulu kayak gini? Aku makan, nih."

"Mau dong dimakan." Ia menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, seketika membuatku memukul-mukul lengannya yang besar. "Sakit!"

"Lagian," tawaku. "Udah, ayo belajar. Mau di halaman belakang atau di mana?"

Motochika tersenyum jahil. "Di _kamar_ mu."

"DASAR MESUM!"

Motochika menampilkan cengirannya lagi. "Iya-iya, di halaman belakang aja. Sejuk sih, halamanmu. Betah tahu lama-lama di sini."

 _Ouch, boleh nggak aku terbang sekarang?_

"Oke," balasku. "Kita ke halaman belakang, sekarang."

"YEEEE!" sorak Motochika kegirangan. Ini yang kusuka dari Motochika. Selain orangnya kocak, ia pandai memuji orang lain. _Childish_ juga, walau ia menunjukkan sifat super jaim di hadapan _fans-fans_ -nya. Dasar.

 **-000-**

"Yang ini gimana? Gak ngertiiii," gerutu Motochika sambil menunjuk soal nomor delapan.

Aku manggut-manggut melihat soal nomor delapan yang cukup rumit. Kubuka halaman yang terpaut materi itu, kemudian menjelaskannya kepada Motochika.

"Ooh, begitu doang," ucap Motochika seakan merendahkan soal. "Kalau nomor sembilan?"

"Itu tuh ada di halaman ini. Rajin baca makanya! Kayaknya kamu males banget baca buku. Buku itu gudang ilmu!" ceramahku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Dari nomor satu sampai sembilan nanya mulu."

Motochika nyengir. "Ya 'kan aku gak bisa, Magoichi. Dan, ceramahmu bikin aku tambah malas buat baca buku."

Aku menghela napas pasrah, kemudian kembali mengajarkan Motochika materi-materi yang hampir semuanya tidak ia pahami.

.

" _Itu siapa, Okaa-san?"_

 _Bocah laki-laki itu bertanya kepada ibunya siapa diriku. Aku, Saika Magoichi kecil berumur 7 tahun yang (menurutku) sangat cantik. Aku terus mengernyitkan alis ketika memandanginya. Rambutnya putih, bola mata kanan—ia hanya punya satu mata—nya yang berwarna biru cerah, dan badannya yang agak besar membuatku kini menaikkan alis._

" _Itu Magoichi, teman baru kamu. Anak dari teman Okaa-san," jawab Ibu dari bocah itu._

 _Bocah itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Tapi aku nggak kenal dia! 'Kan aku belum kenalan!"_

" _Kalau begitu, berkenalanlah."_

 _Bocah itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian berjalan mendekatiku. Aku berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaikku agar aku … tidak ditertawakan. Oke, ini sangat aneh._

" _Aku Chousokabe Motochika!" ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya, berharap aku menjabatnya._

 _Aku membalas jabatan tangannya. "Aku Magoichi Saika."_

" _Mulai sekarang, kita temenan ya!"_

 _._

Mulai saat itulah, selama sembilan tahun, kami bersama. Mengarungi suka duka berdua.

Tidak ada rahasia yang kami tutupi, _kecuali satu rahasia_.

Mengapa matanya bisa tidak ada sebelah.

Dia tidak pernah memberitahukan hal itu. Sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran, dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah bertanya. Aku takut ia tersinggung dan akan marah padaku. Jadi, lebih baik aku diam saja.

Pernah sih bertanya sekali, namun, setelah itu aku langsung bungkam melihat wajah Motochika yang saat itu juga berubah menjadi sedih.

"Oh ya, Magoichi," celetuk Motochika sambil menulis jawaban nomor 12. "Kau tahu sesuatu?"

Aku mengernyitkan alis. "Apa?"

"Kau …."

"?"

"Cantik."

 _A._

 _Plis, aku mau ini jadi kode._

Aku memutar kedua bola mata pelan. "Dasar gombal. Gombalin Sanada kesayanganmu, sana."

"Kamu manis. Aku _suka_."

Aku mendengus. "Hari ini bukan Hari Gombal, tolong. Dan aku memang manis, aku tahu itu."

"Tapi aku suka. Aku _cinta_ kamu." Ia berbisik tepat di telinga kiriku.

…

…

…

 _What the fudge?_

 **-000-**

 **M-O-T-O-C-H-I-K-A**

Heheheh.

Sepertinya Magoichi kaget dengan pernyataanku barusan.

Ya, aku cinta. Aku cinta dia. Benar-benar mencintainya.

Selama ini aku memang suka Sanada, tapi hanya sekadar suka. Aku hanya mencintai Magoichi seorang. Aku hanya mau dia.

Dari dulu aku sudah tahu kalau dia suka aku. Dari gerak-geriknya kelihatan walau agak susah dibaca. Oke, aku nggak kepedean kok sekarang.

Dari caranya menatapku, dari caranya berbicara padaku, dan dia menunjukkan sisinya yang lain hanya kepadaku, aku yakin sekali dia suka padaku. Dia terlihat menutupinya, padahal aku sering menangkap basah ia sedang menangis sendirian.

Wajah dan sikapnya dewasa bila berhadapan dengan penggemarnya—terutama Maeda Keiji sialan itu yang menyukai Magoichi—, namun _childish_ dan heboh di depanku.

Aku pun demikian.

Bersikap sok _cool_ di depan _fans_ , dan _childish_ hanya di depan Magoichi.

Jantungku selalu berdetak abnormal bila dekat dengannya.

Hatiku teduh bila mendengar suaranya.

Dan mataku terkunci bila bertatapan dengannya.

Semuanya karena Saika Magoichi yang telah membuat hidupku berwarna.

Aku suka dia.

Aku cinta dia.

Aku ingin sehidup semati dengannya,

selamanya.

.

 _Aku Chousokabe Motochika, berumur 16 tahun, yang sedang menulis_ diary _di otak dengan tujuan menceritakan perjuangan cintaku._

 _Dia Saika Magoichi, gadis jutek nan dewasa yang sangat_ childish _dan heboh bila berada di dekatku._

 _Sudah 8 tahun, aku mencintainya dengan tulus._

 _Apa kalian tahu, mengapa aku tidak menyatakan cinta dari dulu?_

 _Karena aku takut dia akan pergi. Lagipula, aku ingin tahun kesembilan persahabatan kami ini berakhir dengan menjalin hubungan yang baru._

 _Kenapa harus sembilan?_

 _M-o-t-o-c-h-i-k-a. 9 huruf._

 _Dan aku tidak tahu ini sebuah kebetulan atau tidak, tapi aku telah mencintai Magoichi selama 8 tahun, yang mana namanya terukir oleh 8 huruf._

 _Mungkin kami berjodoh._

 _Kalau kami nikah, keturunannya bakal bagus gak ya?_

 _Oke, ini nggak nyambung._

 _Intinya, aku ingin memilikinya, sekarang juga._

 **-000-**

 **M-A-G-O-I-C-H-I**

"Kenapa jadi kaget gitu? Pasti ada sesuatu …," goda Motochika sambil mengelus pipiku. Aku yang mudah geli langsung mendesah.

"Mo—Motochika- _kun_ … kau … mencintaiku?" tanyaku pelan, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan barusan.

Motochika terkekeh. "Kau percaya memangnya?"

 _Ouch. Ketahuan._

"Eh—tidak tahu … a—aku …."

"Itu tandanya kau suka padaku," asumsinya, seketika membuat pipiku merasa terbakar.

Dia … tahu.

Dia sekarang sudah tahu.

"Apakah bisikan perasaan cintaku ini membuatmu bahagia, Magoichi?"

"A-aku …."

"Pacaran, yuk?"

 **-000-**

A/N

Kenapa mata Motochika gitu? Gue gak tau. Khayalin aja yak hwhw.

Gue gak tau ini _ending_ -nya gantung atau nggak. Yang pasti, alurnya kecepetan. Tapi gue suka plot pendek kayak gini. Kalau misalnya gue mau ngubah, gue ubah. Kalo gak pengen, ya gak gue ubah.

MET ULTAH DISSA 3

Moga-moga FF-nya tambah laris yak, dan kapan nih kita _collab_? Hwhw.

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join all of my series, you can move on to the next fanfiction or chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fiction. Good bye!**_

 **10 Juni 2015**


End file.
